doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:15ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003-2004 |episodios = 25 |predecesor = Decimocuarta temporada |sucesor = Decimosexta temporada }} La decimoquinta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 21 de septiembre de 2003 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 2004. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 4 de julio de 2004 al 16 de enero de 2005. Producción thumb|right|235 px|[[Francisco Colmenero en Los Simpson.]] *Debido al cierre de Audiomaster 3000 en 2003, la gran mayoría de sus producciones pasaron a manos de Candiani Dubbing Studios. Sin embargo, Fox decidió mandar la decimoquinta temporada de la serie y sus otras producciones a Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales, por sugerencia de Humberto Vélez. *Durante esta temporada ocurrieron los siguientes cambios: **El abuelo Simpson fue doblado por Arturo Mercado en los cuatro primeros episodios, posiblemente porque Sebastián Llapur se encontraba en Argentina en ese entonces. En el episodio El gordo y el peludo, Sebastián retorna al doblaje y a su respectivo personaje. **Agustín Sauret volvió a doblar a Flanders en esta temporada. Sin embargo, en los últimos episodios fue reemplazado por Alfonso Ramírez. Esta sería su última participación en el doblaje. **Gabriel Pingarrón había sido la voz de Seymour Skinner desde la temporada 10, pero en los episodios 3, 7, 9 y 12 es reemplazado por José Luis Castañeda, quien fue la voz fija del personaje en la temporada 5 hasta la primera mitad de la la temporada 9. En los últimos episodios, Skinner pasa a ser doblado por Alejandro Illescas, siendo también la despedida de Gabriel en el doblaje de la serie hasta Los Simpson: La película en una pequeña participación como un guardia militar. **Waylon Smithers pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Fonseca. Pese a ello, Octavio Rojas, retorna en los episodios 11 y 12, pero sería la última vez que participaría en la serie. **Sergio Castillo regresa como Apu, reemplazando a Alfonso Mellado quien no pudo participar, así mismo toma a Jeff Albertson y Serpiente que eran doblados por Mellado únicamente para esta temporada. **Por razones desconocidas Gerardo Vásquez no es convocado para retomar al Dr. Hibbert, siendo Víctor Ugarte quien se encarga de doblarlo en toda la temporada. Pero en el episodio El día de mi boda, Gerardo sí retomó al personaje y no volvería a la serie definitivamente hasta la temporada 16. **Selma volvió a ser doblada por una actriz desconocida en varios episodios, pero en los siguientes episodios pasó a ser doblada por Ángeles Bravo y Ángela Villanueva en un episodio cada una. **Por razones desconocidas, Carlos Íñigo no fue convocado para doblar al profesor Frink. Debido a su ausencia, en su lugar entran René García para el episodio 1, Rafael Pacheco en el episodio 7, Gabriel Ortiz en el episodio 9 y Carlos Enrique Bonilla en el episodio 22. **Continúan los cambios de actores en varios niños de la escuela, como Rafa que era doblado por Laura Torres y fue reemplazada por Mariana Ortiz, una actriz desconocida (la misma que la reemplazó en la temporada anterior) y Gaby Ugarte. Esta última se integra por primera vez al doblaje de la serie, además de hacer voces adicionales, reemplaza a Ana Lobo en el personaje de Martin. **La traducción fue dejada en neutro, a excepción de los diálogos de Homero. Además, por motivos desconocidos, Francisco Rubiales, traductor de la serie desde su inicio, fue súbitamente reemplazado tras haber traducido los dos primeros episodios de la temporada. *Poco después de terminar el doblaje de la temporada en agosto de 2004, ocurriría la huelga de la ANDA que provocaría el despido y reemplazo de la mayoría de los actores de la serie, cerrando así la etapa del primer doblaje de la serie. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Voces adicionales * Alejandro Illescas * América Torres * Ángela Villanueva * Armando Réndiz * Blas García * Carlos Águila * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Hernández * César Soto * Eduardo Fonseca * Enrique Cervantes * Gaby Ugarte * Gustavo Melgarejo * Isabel Romo * José García (ep. 1) * José Luis Castañeda * Mariana Ortiz * Miguel Ángel Sanromán * Nelly Horseman * Norma Iturbe * Óscar Gómez (ep. 1) * Rafael Pacheco * Ruth Toscano Personajes episódicos Episodio 314: La casita del horror XIV (Treehouse of Horror XIV) 'Curiosidades' * Por este episodio, Frink dejo de ser doblado por Carlos Íñigo, en su lugar lo interpreta René García. * En el segmento "Frinkenstein", Lisa al contestar al hombre de la ceremonia de los premios Nobel, ella habla en sueco con la misma voz de Patricia Acevedo, pero al contestarle le dice "¡Qué maravilla!", a pesar que salen subtitulos en inglés y el hombre es de nacionalidad sueco. * Este episodio participan Agustín Sauret, José García y Óscar Gómez, quienes interpretan a Ned Flanders en distintas ocasiones. Agustín es la voz base del personaje, José reemplazó a Agustín en dos temporadas anteriores y Óscar sería la nueva voz del personaje en la siguiente temporada. * Se contó con la última participación de José García en el doblaje de la serie. Episodio 315: Mi madre la robacoches (My Mother the Carjacker) 'Canciones' * Di pelea ya, ley gano: ** Interpretado por: Marcela Páez (Mona), Ruth Toscano (Reclusa #1) y Ángela Villanueva (Reclusa #2). Episodio 316: La presidenta usaba perlas (The President Wore Pearls) 'Canciones' * ¡Oh, Lisa! ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y cantantes desconocidos (coros). * Yo soy su reina ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa), Loretta Santini y cantantes desconocidos (coros). * Plan perverso ** Interpretado por: José Luis Castaneda (Skinner), Alejandro Villeli (Willie) y Claudia Motta (Bart). * La culpa ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y Claudia Motta (Bart). * No lloren por mí ** Interpretado por: Patricia Acevedo (Lisa) y cantantes desconocidos (coros). Episodio 317: Los monólogos de la Reina (The Regina Monologues) 'Música' *'En el espacio Bart celebro:' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. 'Curiosidades' * Gloria Obregón retorna a la reina Elizabeth II, quien la había interpretado en Detrás de la risa de la temporada 11. Episodio 318: El gordo y el peludo (The Fat and the Furriest) 'Canciones' * La Santa Catarina: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Mayén (Carl), Claudia Motta (Bart) y Víctor Delgado (Lenny). 'Curiosidades' * Desde este episodio, Eduardo Fonseca interpreta a Waylon Smithers en reemplazo de Octavio Rojas. * En este episodio, Sebastián Llapur regresa a esta temporada para doblar a su personaje fijo, Abuelo Simpson, quien lo interpretó en los últimos episodios de la temporada anterior. Episodio 319: Hoy soy un payaso (Today I am A Clown) 'Curiosidades' * Contó con el regreso de Mario Sauret en este episodio tras dejar tres temporadas, incluso de haber sido la voz de Reverendo Alegría hasta que Gerardo Reyero lo tomo. Siendo su última participación en toda la serie. Episodio 320: La decimoquinta temporada (Tis The Fifteenth Season) 'Canciones' * Navidad de los comboys: ** Interpretado por: Humberto Vélez, Alejandro Mayén y Víctor Delgado. * Homerin: ** Interpretado por: Humberto Vélez (Homero). 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Homero hace referencia a "Lo que callamos las mujeres", programa unitario producido por TV Azteca. * En una escena que Homero mira la TV donde sale la Muerte insinuándole y Homero dice: "Homero Simpson, no amado por all", esta palabra lo corrige como todos en español, pero en la versión original Homer dice "Al" en sentido literal. Episodio 321: Marge contra los solteros, adultos mayores, parejas sin hijos, adolescentes y gays (Marge vs. Singles, Seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and Gays) 'Canciones' * Quiero helado, quiero chocolate: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas * Ya hazlo otra vez: ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas Episodio 322: Yo, robot (I, D'oh-bot) Trivia * Lisa llama a Skinner por su verdadero nombre "(Armin) Tamzarian". Sin embargo, en la temporada 9, el nombre se tradujo como "(Armando) Barreda", haciendo que se pierda la referencia. * El actor que hace a Gil regreso en este episodio, sin embargo no dobló y con servo la voz de Raúl de la Fuente. Episodio 323: Sátira de un ama de casa fastidiada (Diatribe of a Mad Housewife) Episodio 324: El recorrido histórico de Marge (Margical History Tour) Episodio 325: Milhouse ya no vive aquí (Milhouse Doesn't Live Here Anymore) 'Curiosidades' * Último episodio en contar con Octavio Rojas para Waylon Smithers, posteriormente sería reemplazado por Eduardo Fonseca. Episodio 326: Lista y más lista (Smart and Smarter) Curiosidades * Último capítulo en contar con Laura Torres en el doblaje de la serie, que doblaba únicamente a Rafa Gorgory. Episodio 327: Artie Ziff vino a cenar (The Ziff Who Came to Dinner) 'Canciones' * Artie, Artie, Artie: ** Interpretado por: René García. Episodio 328: El día de la codependencia (Co-Dependent's Day) Episodio 329: El delincuente errante (The Wandering Juvie) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio por razones desconocidas, la jueza Constance Harm es doblada por María Santander y no por Alejandra de la Rosa, quien participó en esta temporada en varios episodios. Episodio 330: El día de mi boda (My Big Fat Geek Wedding) 'Canciones' * Oh Edna-ka!: ** Interpretado por: Gabriel Pingarrón (Skinner), Claudia Motta (Bart), una cantante desconocida (Milhouse) y Martin (Gaby Ugarte). Episodio 331: Atrápalos si puedes (Catch'em If You Can) 'Curiosidades' * Desde este episodio, Ned Flanders es doblado por Alfonso Ramírez. Episodio 332: El simple Simpson (Simple Simpson) 'Canciones' * "Yo amo a mi país": ** Interpretado por: Alejandro Illescas (Cantante ranchero). 'Curiosidades' * En la introducción del episodio no fue doblada el inserto dicho por Humberto Vélez y los gritos de Homero fueron dejados en la versión de inglés de Dan Castellaneta, siendo esta una excepción en toda la serie. * Un loop de Homero cuando está en la tienda "Kwik e Mart" conversando con Apu se dejó en la versión de inglés. * En un letrero, Bart menciona a "El hombre Pie" como "El simple Simon", tal como se traduce literalmente, pero durante el resto del episodio se llama nada más; "El hombre Pie". * La primera mención de Dalai Lama dicho por Lisa, fue dicho Lalai Lama, pero se reinvidica en el siguiente loop. * Cuando Homero compra los discos, en la versión original, exclama "USA!, USA!"; en el doblaje es traducido como "¡Mi país!, ¡mi país!". * Cynthia Chong y Gerry Meza continuaron haciendo voces adicionales por última vez en la serie debido a sus retiros en el doblaje. Episodio 333: Nuestros años infelices (The Way We Weren't) Curiosidades * En este episodio ya no cuentan con la participación de Eugenia Avendaño como Selva Bouvier, posiblemente porque salía su personaje en versión niña, pero extrañamente, es doblada por Ángela Villanueva. Posiblemente, porque Nelly Horsman dobla normalmente a Patty en su versión pasado, puesto que ahora Ángela dobla al personaje para hacer similitud con las edades de las dos. Episodio 334: La bandera de Bart (Bart-Mangled Banner) Episodio 335: Noticias engañosas (Fraudcast News) Curiosidades *Este episodio da por concluida la participación de todas las voces originales de los personajes. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13